Gone, But Not Forgotten
by AbrahamDankby
Summary: After outer Moka's sacrifice to protect the secrecy of yokai academy from the human world, Tsukune is left alone. But unbeknownst to Tsukune, the Moka that remains with him still sees this uncharacteristic change in him, and she makes it her personal goal to both help him through this and to also prove she is just as capable of filling the void outer Moka left behind.


**I do now own Rosario Vampire, it is owned by Akihisa Ikeda.**

Everything had changed in such a short amount of time. To put it simply, Moka was gone. Or at least part of her was.

She had had sacrificed herself to protect the academy from exposure to the human world after the great barrier finally started to collapse. It turned out that the thing that powered the academy's barrier was pretty much just Moka's rosary, as in an exact copy. So she basically gave up an entire part of her just to protect the school, and in the end leaving the 'inner' Moka as the only one left.

The departure of the outer Moka they had gotten to know after such a long time certainly impacted all of her friends; Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and even Ruby were all affected deeply following this event. But the one person who was hurt more than any other was Tsukune himself.

Tsukune was all but known for being someone who was never particularly down on anything, always hopeful for at least something. But now he held only the look of a broken man with nothing left. He knew he was being selfish but he honestly could not even comprehend his current circumstances.

After all this time it had finally kicked in, he was and always had been alone. No matter what it looked like he finally had to come to terms with the fact that the only person who really knew him was gone. Or at least he thought they were.

Inner Moka, for all intensive purposes, knew literally everything that her counterpart did before her demise. And as much as she tried to show this off to Tsukune, as well as trying some new tactics like rubbing up against as the others had many times before, but nothing worked, or at least everything she had tried hadn't worked. But she had one last card to play in terms of getting through to him. And he was exactly where she needed him to be for this plan to work.

Moka then spent the next five minutes having quite the awkward conversation with Tsukune in trying to get through to him with his responses being only half hearted mumbling. Until she finally used her final idea; she offered to drink his blood.

In response Tsukune became the most expressive he had been since Moka's departure, it was still minimal but progress is progress. Moka asked once more in a slightly more sincere tone. He simply gave a small nod and tilted his head away from her as so she could gain access to his most vulnerable spot, she had a particularly morbid thought regarding this but then quickly dismissed it and went forward with the task ahead.

Her bite was certainly more forceful and aggressive than her pink haired counterpart but for some strange reason it didn't hurt nearly as much as usual, likely because the 'damage' was spread across a larger area rather than the old small pinch that would leave a mark of which would take hours to fade on most days.

What was strange was that Tsukune knew that a more than normal amount of blood was being extracted but it didn't feel that way at all, in fact it felt exceptionally relaxing rather than the loss of energy it usually was.

Moka finally finished after about a full minute, she extracted ger fangs and then proceeded to press her tongue against the wounded area so that her saliva could assist in closing the wound.

She finally regained composure, genuinely struggling to hold herself together after tasting Tsukune's blood firsthand, and began going back to her original position next to him. And then they entered another period of silence, that was until Moka noticed a tear roll down Tsukune's cheek with his looking in general looking as if they were about to unleash the floodgates.

She leant towards him slightly more with her voice laced with concern, which was unusual in itself. But before she could make any further movement towards him she was suddenly caught in a vice grip as he suddenly latched himself around her and pressed his face into her shoulder.

The first few things Moka immediately noticed was discomfort and annoyance due to him springing on her like that, and just as she was about to kick him into the atmosphere, but that was until she heard a muffled but very distinct sobbing. She turned her head to look at Tsukune who had embedded himself into her right shoulder and was crying, not letting tears simply leak from his eyes, but instead just letting the floodgates loose.

It was strange hearing Tsukune cry, actually cry. For how weak he was proclaimed as being no one had actually seen him 'break' before. Even when he was stabbed and faced death in the face he didn't show weakness. But here, right now, she finally found his breaking point. She genuinely would not be surprised if he had been holding these tears for a solid couple of years, suffice to say she was relieved that tears didn't have the same purifying qualities as water did, tears were more sentimental.

Moka simply sat there unresponsive as Tsukune let it all out until he degraded back to miserable sobbing, and to her own surprise she actually came around to accept his embrace and wrap her arms around him, actually tighter than she would have expected as she finally understood what Tsukune was experiencing and how she actually felt about it. If Moka didn't have the amount of pride she did then she would likely be in the same state as Tsukune, she dwelled on this as also lied her head on his shoulder and resisted the extreme urge to basically imitate Tsukune.

A solid four minutes had passed and somehow their positions had drastically; they still had their arms constricting one another but now Tsukune's legs lied flat as Moka all but straddled his lap, if Tsukune wasn't as preoccupied as he was then would be having the biggest nose bleed of his entire life. And saying that, if Moka was aware of their shared position she would likely decapitate Tsukune with her bare hands.

But lunch was going to be over soon, so after Tsukune had finally collected himself he finally noticed how quiet Moka had become. "Hey, um, Moka? I think we really ought' to be getting back to our classes… Moka?", as stated, completely silent. The only noise was the light breeze in the air as it slightly ruffled the trees in the distance. It was so peaceful. Serene.

Or at least it was until Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari all barged through the door close by revealing both Tsukune and Moka to be in an extremely compromising position, one which none of them, with the slight exception being Yukari, finding it pleasant to see their rival in a particularly risque position with their unanimous crush. "Oh, hey guys, it's really not what you think!", saying that exact phrase was done almost out of instinct by this point. But as usual they seemingly heard nothing.

After seeing this display, Kurumu was off like a rocket, immediately going into yokai form and making a ready stance. "Back off, bloodsucker! Pretty sure Tsukune doesn't want to be drained of blood too!", Mizore followed close behind as her frozen claws were at the ready as the temperature in the vicinity dropped by about fifteen. "I would follow her advice if you want to still be walking by tomorrow.", Mizore's threat seeming much more scary than Kurumu's. Yet Moka was still silent and unmoving, clinging to Tsukune almost like a Boa constrictor.

Yukari as always was left as somewhat as the negotiator, trying to make the overall situation less tense. She wasn't doing particularly well, then again that was acceptable considering the circumstances. But as the situation was about to flare up further, Moka pressed herself further into Tsukune until her lip was basically touching his ear lobe. And she whispered something into his ear.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do Tsukune. But you must now know this or I will struggle in trying to justify it to myself later, I consider you more than a friend, as did the phantom Moka before me, so please understand that i don't exactly know how to do this any other way.". And before Tsukune could even properly comprehend what Moka had said, he felt a sudden numbness at the base of his throat as she precisely jabbed him with her index figure in a way which would incapacitate him immediately. Like pressing the off switch.

After all this time Moka finally got up, only for Tsukune to then immediately go limp before her which did not cast the right kind of image for their paranoid friends, with those friends then acting accordingly. Which of course Moka ignored as she was acting even more stern and foreboding than usual, which was an achievement to say the least.

"She actually bled him dry! Everyone, get to Tsukune-!", Moka had already knocked the three of them out cold after seemingly flying and delivering a particularly powerful sweeping kick. And after that brief confrontation she could once more turn her attention to Tsukune's unconscious form, picking him up off the floor and carrying him like a groom would their bride. Something of which she was acutely aware of, also somewhat ironic considering what she had in mind.


End file.
